The demand for ad-hoc and real-time data analyses is increasing in the same way that the data quantities to be processed are increasing. To keep pace with the competition in the current economic climate, it is crucial to have the latest information about operations within an organization (e.g. a company) and/or in the market to be able to make the right decisions promptly.
Events occurring within a database management system often are disparate without logical connections to database objects that provide valuable information and context for the event, allowing the database management system and/or organization to act accordingly.